Forbidden Return
by Siora
Summary: 20 long years ago, Hiei Jaganashi left his friends and family behind. But he's back for one last mission and a choice: To save the land and people from which he was cast away, or let the 3 worlds be forever destroyed. Which will he choose?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: That's right, Forbidden Return is back and better than ever! I'm serious about this too. Ok, characters may seem OOC, I know Yukina will when we get to her, but work with me ok? I mean come on, 20 years can change a person! Read and review! **  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Dunno who does, but it ain't me! =P**

**Forbidden Return-Chapter One  
  
Ballroom--Koenma's Palace--Reikai--Year 2000**  
  
"It is with great honor that I declare the responsabilities and duties of Spirit Detective relieved from Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Youko Kurama and Hiei Jaganashi. Though I will miss them, I must say I hope it will be a rather long time before we meet again."  
  
As Koenma finished his speech, the small audience clapped. Yusuke looked at them, savoring the moment. There were several people present that he wouldn't see for quite some time. He would always miss it, but it will be nice not to get slapped by Keiko for running off on suprise missions.  
  
Kurama shook hands with Yusuke for what could quite possibly be the last time. "It was a pleasure woking with you Yusuke, a time I will always remember."  
  
"Same here buddy, same here," Yusuke replied.  
  
"I can't believe it's finally over," Kuwabara said walking up. "After all those years..."  
  
"What do you plan on doing now?" Kurama asked the two boys.  
  
"Most likely go to college and get a good job," Yusuke said sighing.  
  
"Yeah I'll probably end up going to collede too," Kuwabara said. "Won't be the same though. never will be."  
  
"What about you three eyes?" Yusuke asked, turning to where Hiei had previously been standing. But as Yusuke scanned the room, he found the fire demon was no where to be seen.  
  
**20 YEARS LATER  
  
Urameshi Residance--Ningenkai--Year 2020**  
  
Yusuke Urameshi sat on his couch, flipping through a worn photo album. It contained photos of people that no one but he and his wife, Keiko, knew. But the book was kept well hidden from prying eyes, so painful questions and suspicions would not arrouse. Having graduated college and opened a Ramen Shop, Yusuke married Keiko Yukimora, his high school sweetheart, and was blessed with his thirteen year old son.  
  
Sighing, Yusuke turned to the last page. There was but a single picture. It was one of everal people, known by the names of Kuwabara, Yusuke (himself), Keiko, Botan, Keonma, Kurama, Genkai, Yukina and Hiei. He knew them all, and kept in touch with them, except for one, who always seemed to slip away without being noticed int he first place. Yusuke had searched the crowd on the day of his wedding, spotting several familiar faces. Everyone he and Keiko knew, were there. Everyone, but Hiei.  
  
It was just after he had hidden the album again and sat on the couch, when his son, Yukio, walked in and sat beside his father. "I know I'm a little old," Yukio began. "But can you tell me the Spirit Detective stories again?"  
  
"I'd love to," Yusuke said smiling. But just as Yusuke began, the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door, suprised as to who was waiting on the other side.  
  
**Kuwabara Residence--Ningenkai--Year 2020**  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara gazed at the same picture in his own home. It brought back many memories, like when Yukina had decided to return to her homeland. Kuwabara had loved her dearly, and Yukina loved him just as much. By the time Yukina had left, Kuwabara had discovered Hiei's relation to Yukina, and kept it secret for the fire demon's sake.  
  
Speaking of the spike haired demon, he had not shown when the gang had reunited and held a good bye party for Yukina. Everyone was there. Well, except Hiei.  
  
Over the years, Kuwabara had changed. He was slightly taller, his hair wasn't as curly, he had matured and his voice was less scratchy. But although he was much smarter, he was puzzled as to why the fire demon didn't show up to his own sister's good bye party.The doorbell rang, and Kuwabara rushed to open it. Standing on his soorstep were a few people he did not expect to see.  
  
**Minamino Residence--Ningenkai--Year 2020  
**  
Kurama sighed in his sleep. Once again he had burrowed in his blankets, dreaming of his burrow back in Makai. He was visiting his mother, having told her of his demon side. That had brought up mixed emotions. Over time his mother had accepted it. He went to live in Makai, but made frequent trips to Nigenkai like the one he was on now.  
  
He awoke suddenly, and found himself hungry. ON his way down to the kitchenm dressed in slippers and pajamas, Kurama thought of old times. He was suprised that Hiei hasn't contacted anyone. It was scary really. Hiei could be dead for all they knew.  
  
Kurama shook his head and opened the fridge. Before he had a chance to even look at it's contents, a loud knock made him scurry to the door. Hoping the noise hadn't woken his mother, he wondered who in the three worlds would come knocking at this early hour. Opening the door and letting a blast of cold air in, Kurama got his answer.  
  
"B-Botan?!?"  
  
**???--Makai--Year 2020**  
  
"Tell me who you're working for."  
  
"Never." Hiei pressed the sword against the demon's neck harder, just enough for a slight bit of blood to pour from it's throat.  
  
"Now, tell me who you're working for!"  
  
"I will never tell you!!" Big mistake, as the demon no longer had a head. Hiding his sword amongst his robes once more, Hiei made his way to the south, where he knew he could find a portal to Rekai.  
  
**Minamino Residance--Nigenkai--Year 2020**  
  
"So Koenma wants us for one last mission?" Kurama asked, pouring himself a glass of milk. Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated abournd the table.  
  
"Yes, and he says it is very important. He's even trying to contact Hiei," Botan said. At the sound of Hiei's name there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Does he need us right away?"  
  
"Yes, immediately."  
  
"I suppose I should write a note for mother," Kurama said, as they all rose from their seats. He gathered some paper and a pen and wrote a rather long note. "I do hope we come back this time... Well, no time to waste, let's go." With that the three former detectives and Ferry Girl headed to Spirit World.  
  
**Koenma's Office--Reikai--Year 2020**  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" Koenma said. "Since Yukina's party I believe."  
  
"Where's the shorty?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I tried to contact him, but I don't know whether or not he received my message. I do know, however, that he is alive. Roaming about Makai somehwere." At this news Kurama sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about.  
  
"I'm not suprised," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Well, since it's obvious he isn't going to show, can we please get on with the mission?" Yusuke snapped. A gust of air blew through an open window and a blur streaked through the room. As the group watched, the streak stopped in a dark corner near the door.  
  
"You weren't going to wait for me? I'm crushed." Hiei was back.  
  
And he had some explaining to do.  
  
**Preview:_ "Now then," Koenma said. "I'm afraid this next mission will touch some..sensitive issues, for some of you. I apologize for this but it must be done, for the sake of us all._**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:Chappie two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them-Never have, and most likely, never will.  
  
Forbidden Return-Chapter Two  
  
Koenma's Office--Reikai--Year 2020**  
  
"Cut the crap shorty," Yusuke snapped. "I want to know what you've been doing the past twenty years!"  
  
"No kidding," Kurama said. "For all we knew you could've been dead!"  
  
"You don't even bother to say goodbye to your own sister," Kuwabara commented, which caused Hiei to take ina breath of suprise.  
  
"Look, I could have visited or talked now and then. I'm sure you think I should have," Hiei began, as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and even Koenma, were pushed farther into fury. "But I figured you valued your life more than that."  
  
"Just what are you getting at Hiei?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Fox, have you forgotten that I myself was a murderer," Hiei stated, more than asked. "So do you not think that I would know how to properly cause a victim the most possible amount pain, before the actual death?"  
  
"For years I have been hunted by a nameless demon, who's speed and skills are rival to my own. Me being the 'prey', I was most likely to go after the few I hold close, in turn forcing me into hiding from all three worlds."  
  
"So all these years of no contact was because you were trying to save us?"  
  
"And I did, sostory's over." This was different. Hiei wasn't heartless, but who knew he would go to such extremes to save Kuwabara, let alone Yusuke. It sounded like Hiei had changed. For one, he seemedmore outgoing as he was speaking a great deal more. Secondly, his voice was deep, and he was a lot stronger. Hiei suddenly bent, finally coming into view, and the others could see quite a few more changes. He delicately picked up a strand of silver hair and examened it closely.  
  
"Kurama, your Youko side hasn't been shedding, has it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," the fox spirit answered.  
  
"Didn't think so," Hiei said, as he tucked away into a hidden pocket of his new attire. Hiei was now wearing black robes with a hood, and his sword was sheathed at his side, as always. Though his hair defied gravity, it was less spiky, and the white starburst held a light hint of gray about its edges. His face seemed more matured, hough his eyes still held their cold look. All in all, age seemed to have taken it's toll on their friend. That's what they thought. Thought at least, until he stood.  
  
His wardrobe has changed considerably, thqat they knew. But what suprised them was not his clothes. When Hiei stood, he no longer was deemed 'shrimp', or 'shorty'. By all means those terms should not apply to one who was nearly eye level with Yusuke!  
  
"What are you four gawking at?" Hiei asked, amused. "Will you stop staring so we can get on with our lives?"  
  
"Yeah...sure....," was all Yusuke could manage. He never thought he'd see the day when Hiei was even near his height. But Koenma seemed to be the only one who snapped out of it.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. "BUT I BELIEVE YOU HAVE A MISSION!!!!" Kurama, kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei snapped to attention.  
  
"Now then," Koenma said. "I'm afraid that this mission will touch some...sensitive issues for some of you. I apologize for this but it must be done, for the sake of us all."  
  
"Lately things have been quiet in Makai, mainly due to an anonymous threat who nearly destroyed the whole of it. There are three races left untainted by this demon, only one of which has not gone into hiding. This will be the next likely place our foe will attack. I need you to go there and stop him when he does. Unfortunantly, the place I need you to travel to, is the Island of the Koorime."  
  
Everyone in the room glanced at Hiei before quickly looking away. The whole sister subject was one he was VERY touchy about. Discussing his homeland he was tossed from garunteed your death by his blade. However, the fire apparition was quiet. By now he would have burst out angrily; instead he stared blankly at the stone wall.  
  
Ragged breathing was all that could be heard, which was coming from the now quivering Hiei. He had closed his eyes and was sweating nervously. "I will go," he said. "If it is the only way."  
  
"I am very sorry," Koenma said. "But it is. You will leave tomorrow at noon, so please be here at that time. You have until then to say goodbye and prepare. This will have more information on the Island and your mission." He handed each of them a large folder filled with various papers. "I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
**Somewhere in Negankai--Year 2020**  
  
As the four Spirit Detectives left the building, Hiei realized he had no one to say goodbye to. He truely was alone. Perhaps, he thought, he could go to Genkai's Temple and visit her, or find Botan, though he grimaced at the idea. He may have changed, but he still disliked her overly-happy attitude. He could also go with Kurama or Yusuke to see their families. Just then Yusuke and Kurama came running up.  
  
"Speak of the devil," he muttered, smirking.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Yusuke called as he and kurama neared. "WE were just going to pick up Keiko and Yukio and head over to Genkai's. Care to join us?" Hiei thought for a moment. He already knew more about the Island than any papers of Koenma's could tell him, and he could read up on the mission later. What the heck?  
  
"I'll come," Hiei replied. "But tell me Detective, who's Yukio?"  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said. "He's my son." Yusuke had forgotten Hiei did not know he had a son, or was married to Kieko for that matter. The fire demon had missed a lot. "Anyway come on, it's just down the street."  
  
**Genkai's Temple--negankai--Year 2020  
**  
It would be an understatement to say Keiko, Yukio, Shizuru and Genkai were pleased to see Hiei. They may not have known him as well as the others, but it was enough to miss them when he dissapeared for twenty years.  
  
But once they found out about the mission, gloom spread over the happy group. For Yukio, his father was away on a business trip, while for everyone else, their friends were out risking their lives one last time.  
  
Hiei was pestered until he agreed to tell a bit about what he had done while hiding, (Yusuke suspected blackmail on Kurama's part), while the others filled him in on the happenings in the Human World. Soon, the day came to an end and the others slowly took their leave. It had been a pleasure to see them again.  
  
Genkai sat with Hiei for a short while, after all the others had left. She knew he was troubled and, while they had not been the closest of the group, she felt the need to help him, suprising even herself. "Hiei, you puzzle me, for you have been throughout all of the three worlds," she said. "And yet you have not chosen a place you wish to call home."  
  
"There is no place for me," Hiei replied. "I have always wandered, and have stayed no longer than my welcome. I know well enough my welcome here is nearly gone, and I will move on when the time comes."  
  
"Hiei, you have family and friends here. They will not abandon you. If anything, it is you who will abandon them. But I want you to remember," Genkai said. "'Home is where the Heart is'-It is up to you to decide where it lay."  
  
**A/N:A few touching words from Genkai, who would have guessed? R&R!**

**Preview: _'Why didI protect then all?' Hiei thought. 'They aren't my friends...are they? I've become attached, just as I am to Yukina. This must come to an end-If it does not, I will only cause them pain. That of which I could never bear to see.'_**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Chappie three! Here, we get a little heads up from Hiei, and find out what Yukina's been up to since the gang last saw her! Oh and there's an OC thrown into the bunch.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, but I DO own the bits of Hiei's past I make up, and Linli, my OC.**  
  
**Forbidden Return-Chapter Three  
  
Portal Room--Koenma's Palace--Reikai--Year 2020**  
  
The Reikai Tantai were assembled before Koenma. "I belive Hiei has a few things to say before you leave," Koenma finished as he nodded at Hiei.  
  
"For now, all I can say is do not, I repeat, do not, call me Hiei," the fire apparition said. "Also, make absolutely no referances to the fact I am of, or you know of someone who is related to Yukina. If the Koorime discover any of this, not only will I die, but they will kill you as well. Some of the Koorime, although women, are fierce warriors. Their minds are not easy to change once they are set. They will not stop at anything to destroy anyone or anything that stands in their way."  
  
The others, although they knew there would be more warnings later, nodded. A portal appeared on the floor in front of them.  
  
"I wish you four the best of luck. I will contact you soon," Koenma said. The four Spirit Detectives jumped through the portal and out of sight.  
  
**Island of the Koorime--Makai--Year 2020**  
  
As it always did, the snow fell gently on the Island of the Koorime. The ice maidens, who inhabited the island, could be seen to and fro. Well, at least most of them.  
  
"...and make sure she gets this! Yukina! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Aunt Rui. Yes I am listening."  
  
"Good. Now hurry!"  
  
The young koorime, known as Yukina, rushed from her Aunt's hut and into the village street, a package clutched tightly beneath one arm. Even with her hair done in a simple braid, and although dressed in casual wear, Yukina was indeed a sight for sore eyes.  
  
"Day dreaming on the job again are we?" Yukina's friend, Linli[1], joked while coming up beside her. She was slightly younger than yukina, and her hair had more of a green tinge. Both the top in their studies and well on their way to having an honorable carrer, the young koorimes were inseperable.  
  
"Very funny Linli," Yukina replied, making a face.  
  
"Oh come on! I know I'm not the only one who heard Rui this morning." Yukina wacked her friend playfully on the head. "But what's the package for?"  
  
"No idea," Yukina said, as one of the ice madiens came rushing past, knocking linli off her feet. "Sheesh, you'd think with all the fuss Koenma himself was coming."  
  
"Like he'd bother," Linli grumbled, brushing herself off. They had reached the home of Marlai, whom the package was for. Marlai was a member of the Island Council, so the package had to be important. Yukina knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" a voice called from the other side.  
  
"Rui sent me with a package," Yukina answered.  
  
"Thank you Yukina," Marlai said, as she opened the door and took the package.  
  
"You wouldn't know what all this fuss is about would you?"  
  
"Koenma is sendind three of his detectives and a friend to help with a...situation..."  
  
"I see. Thank you." Marlai nodded at this and shut the door. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Yukina squealed. "Koenma's sending the Reikai Tantai!"  
  
"But aren't there four?" Linli said as they made their way back to Rui's hut. "Marlai said only three were being sent."  
  
"I'm sure Koenma wouldn't send Hiei," Yukina said. "He wouldn't be as...welcome. But that means Kurama, yusuke and Kazuma will be coming for sure!"  
  
"Your lover eh?"  
  
"You shush!" Yukina blushed.  
  
"But what about Koenma's friend?"  
  
"Oh who knows. Could be a former detective or something. I doubt he'd send Boton. If he's sending even Yusuke, this has to be big. The detectives were retired twenty years ago!"  
  
"I'll see you later," Yukina said. The two had arrived at Yukina's home with her Aunt.  
  
"More like tomorrow. I have second border patrol[2] duties!" Linli waved back and made a face as she ran off to her own home.  
  
Yukina walked inside and headed towards the dining room. Just as she was about to sit at the table, Rui spun her around and pushed her towards the door. "What-" Yukina began.  
  
"Eat this on your way," Rui said shoveing bread into her hands. "You're wanted to meet the visitors!"  
  
**First Border[2a]--Island of the Koorime--Makai--Year 2020**  
  
The protal to Makai had dumped the Detectives twenty feet off the ground and five miles from teh actual island. Stiil, there was snow upon the ground, and slush feell violently from teh sky. As they crunched, shivering, through the snow, each person held their own thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe I'll be seeing Yukina again!' Kuwabara thought happily. 'This must be really hard for Hiei though.. No matter what I'll stick by him. Even if it means I'll go down with him.'  
  
'Hiei where have you been these past ten years?' Yusuke thought. 'You missed so much...and somehow I think you know a lot more than you're letting on...we're here for you buddy.'  
  
'You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Hiei?' Kurama thought, almost hoping the Jaganashi was probing his mind and would answer. 'You knew that eventually you'd have to walk right into your own death trap. You know what's happening...'  
  
'Why did I protect them all?' Hiei was questioning himself. 'They aren't my friends...are they? I've become attactched...Attatached like I am to Yukina...I'm making them hurt far too much. This has got to end.'  
  
The detectives came to a halt in front of a hedge of ice. The snow was falling rapidly, and they could only make out the silhouette of each other.  
  
Suddenly, a figure lept over the ice hedge and landed like a cat on all fours. It stood and pointed a now visible spear at them.  
  
Hiei appeared unafazed, while Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were mildly suprised. They peered at the person before them, who appeared to be around Hiei's height and had long hair. Definanttly a gaurd of the Island. The gaurd prodded the spear towards them.  
  
Then, in a voice clearly feminine, the gaurd spoke.  
  
"Who are you, and what is your business here?"

_Key_

_[1]Pronounced-Lin-Lie (Lin rhymes with Jin)  
  
[2]in this fic, the Island has two borders: One on the shores of the Island (Second border), and the other one is on the mainland.  
  
[2a]The detectives are dumped on the mainland border._  
  
**A/N: Hmmm...wonder who this gaurd is. Ok, I don't wonder. I know. =P Anyway, read and review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**  
  
**Next Chapter:  
  
_"Halt!" A voice called, and another figure jumped in front of them._**


End file.
